


Artificial Sea [Riot/Robin]

by punkophobia



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkophobia/pseuds/punkophobia
Summary: i just needed a place to dump all of these oc texts lol
Kudos: 2





	Artificial Sea [Riot/Robin]

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed a place to dump all of these oc texts lol

Riot stared at the sea window and sighed. The thought of how he could just close his eyes and almost listen perfectly to the old sounds of the waves breaking against the ship —the sound of his lost home — scared him. 

The pirate drowned in his thoughts as he toyed with the hook on his hand, his finger pressing against the sharp tip of it, almost with the intention of letting himself feel a bit of pain. It was a way of anchoring him to the hammock he layed on, so he wouldn't fall on the hands of the sirens that mimicked the sound of the blue, noisy ocean to make him swim back to his home through the deep dark sea just to swallow him whole in the middle of it.

As he kept his eyes navigating through the artificial ocean at his side, a gentle knock on the door followed by a polite, firm voice was heard, but ignored by the pirate. However, it kept insisting till the door opened and the Maldonian Prince gently made his appearance behind of it, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Mister Hook, you are late to our class. The Fairy Godmother missed you there, so she sent me to-" 

Riot's raspy voice cut him off. "Tell her I'm not coming, not today."  
The pirate didn't change, he didn't stop what he was doing, eyes still on the ocean, hands still piercing his finger with the hook. 

The Prince noticed something off about the smaller boy, noticed how he wasn't on his chaotic mood like always. Today, he seemed calm... but a bad type of calm. He approached the hammock and noticed some still kind of wet lines on the cheeks of the green eyed boy, as if he were crying not so long ago.

"I already told you I'm not going, Robin." 

_**Robin.**_ It was weird to hear the pirate say his name, but it was weirder to hear it in a tone so... sad. It just wasn't like he was hearing the same pirate he knew so well at all. Dull green eyes glanced at the Prince and he felt his heart sink to his feet, mouth shut as he didn't knew what to say.

"I-It's... Alright, for today... but I'm not leaving you alone, in this situation. I mean, i can stay, i-if you want me to stay." It got out confused, but the Prince wouldn't be able to formulate the phrase better than that, even if he had all the time in the world to do it.

The pirate seemed a little lost for some time, as if he too was thinking of the best way to phrase what he would answer. 

"...Can you listen to a sea pup rant for some time? You can.. go back to class if you don't wanna miss today's lesson though, i know you care 'bout these things and all, so..."

The Prince nodded, a gentle little smile taking place on his lips. "I'll stay. But don't worry, i can ask The Fairy Godmother to tell me what were the subjects and questions later... Being a favorite has it's good sides." 

A sigh came from the pirate followed by a small laugh as he sat on the hammock and put his feet on the ground, letting his hook lay on his side and taking a bit of time to get up. Robin helped him, taking one of the pirate's hands and holding it as he continued smiling softly, trying to calm his lover's thoughts at least a little bit by showing him that he was there. That he cared.

Riot turned to the magic glass that mimicked the sea and fixed his eyes there one more time. "...You know, the sea took care of me since i was born." A painful smile covered the pirate's lips. 

"My dad wasn't... the best or even remotely good to me, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have the sea, the rest of my crew, or my ship. Gosh... my ship, Robin. I hope you get to see my ship someday. Rebellion isn't a black jack or anything but..." The pirate inhaled yearning and exhaled desire. "I... really miss it. I miss walking though the deck, knowing where I'm going. I miss feeling like I'm... at home."

Robin listened, finding that his emotions with leaving New Orleans quite matched the ones the small pirate was talking about, but the Prince continued listening while thinking and understood his pain. The pirate was taken away from the only place he knew like the palm of his hand his entire life, a fish out of the water — quite literally.

"You... can go back, if you really want to." The Prince said softly, trying not to show that even the smallest thought of that happening made his already shrunken heart anchor into the deepest place in his body. "I... can understand how much it must hurt being so far from home, so I wouldn't judge if you decided to go back."

Both of them stood silent for a while. But then... Robin heard a familiar laugh get out of the pirate's mouth. 

"..Ye really thinking you can get me outta here that fast? I still have plenty of chaos to cause here, Froggy. And besides..."

The punk held tighter into the hand of the blue eyed royal and looked at his face with a soft smile. 

"Can't have ye wandering alone around this island full of goody two-shoes, can i?"


End file.
